Mail Jeevas I nestled into his chest I liked that name
by RadioactivexXxRainbows
Summary: A Matt one-shot. MattXA


I entered the lounge room at the Wammy household. I saw him there. Simply staring out the window. I knew this would kill him, after Mello left, He just sat there and watched the rain. We were joint successors of L now, considering he was dead it was supposedly up to one of us to basically become the new him. We both knew that the other didn't want that. I mean he…I smiled as I walked over to him. He just wanted to be with his best friend and would be content with a cigarette and game consol in his hands.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, my face nestling into the back of his neck. I breathed in his odour as his arms rested on top of mine.

Where as me. I never wanted this, I wanted to act. The people here never understood my wanting to do it,. Truthfully it was just something I loved doing.

"Hey." I felt him soften underneath my touch, as I held him tighter, he whispered. "I miss him. Amy." I nestled my head into his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "You know he'll come back for you. Right?" He sighed and looked towards me. He just shook his head. I removed my hands from him and stood in front of him, so I was nearly pressed up against the window. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

He smiled and looked down at me. "I know you're leaving too." I stopped hitting him and looked up at him. His goggles hiding his eyes, I could tell he was averting my gaze.

"He'll come back. I promise he will Matt." I placed my arms around his neck until our noses were touching. Our breathing was in sync and he smiled. "I'll miss you. Nearly as much as I miss him." I smiled. This was a compliment from Matt, considering we were close. Whereas Mello was his best friend, and Near was mine. We often got caught between the two, and were good opponents for each other.

"I love you, you know that Amy." I smiled and hugged him. "Yeah I do."

I opened the door to my apartment, it was about 2am, we had just finished our performance of the night and I was completely drained of energy. I turned and locked the green door. I stiffened as I noticed something. I could hear the wind entering through a window. I kept all my windows locked. I placed my keys in the basket by the door and removed my coat. The gun was under the table at the centre of the room. I turned and saw a figure in the darkness, I ran towards the table and pulled the gun from underneath. After a struggle I was pinned to the floor by an immense weight. I ceased struggling when I heard a gun cock at my head.

"Hello sweetie." I recognised the voice, it was a voice I hadn't heard in months. I whispered, "Matt." The gun was removed from the back of my head, and I turned onto my back as a hand moved out of the darkness to help me up.

He turned on the lamp that was rested on my coffee table beside my sofa. I saw him in full, he had changed in the past six months. His hair was longer and shaggier than usuall, of course he still wore those stupid goggles. I watched as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. We sat down on opposite ends of my couch. He went to light his cigarette and I snatched it from his hands. "Not in my house." I murmured and pocketed the cigarette.

"What happened to the fun old Amy-Leigh. Eh?" He smiled at me and I cocked my head. "What do you want." He looked stunned at my outburst, "What makes you think I want something from you."

I sighed and rubbed my head, pulling my knee's up to my chin and resting it upon them. "I haven't seen you in sixth months. You left for Mello, and I left for here. Now Matt. What do you want, and what makes you think that pulling a gun to my head will help you get it." He leaned forward slightly and his hair fell in front of his face, removing his goggles he said to me. "Mello has asked me to recruit you." I was stunned, but I didn't let any emotion be revealed onto my face.

"And if I refuse?" I got up and smiled at him, he followed me into the kitchen where I removed a soda for him and a fruit juice for myself.

We each took a sip and I sat upon the kitchen bench, leaning my head back on some cupboards. "I'm supposed to kill you." He said it so nonchalantly, without a hint of emotion in the word. I knew that he couldn't.

"Hurm." I placed my thumb in-between my lips, a small habit I had inherited from L.

He stood and watched me, as I contemplated either outcome.

"You wont kill me." I concluded, mainly to myself rather than for his benefit.

"And what makes you think that." He placed the can down and moved towards me, only stopping when my legs were on either side of his waist, and his forehead was touching my nose. His hands were placed next to mine, his thumb massaging my hand.

"Because." I ducked my head so that we were eye level. I smiled at him and whispered. "Because you love me." I placed my lips against his and felt him stiffen, then his body melted into mine. His hands wrapped around my waist as he picked me up and propped me up against the kitchen cabinets.

I removed myself from the kiss and smirked. He wouldn't kill me.

With one swift movement the gun that had previously been held at the back of my head, was now placed forcefully against my temple.

"Don't think that I wont." He kissed me again, and I pulled back.

"You know that I cant." I shook my head thinking of Near, he had recently asked me to fly over to Japan with him to help him on the Kira case. I was supposedly leaving the next day.

I tried to move and he cocked the gun once again. I looked at him, my heartbeat rising. "Don't think that he will care. Your precious Near." He literally spat out Nears name.

"Im leaving tomorrow Matt. To see him. You don't think he would let you get away with this. Even Mello isn't heartless enough to let you do this." I shook my head as he grabbed the back of my neck violently. I stared desperately into his deep blue eyes. Trying to regain composure.

"He wont care. Your better off with me." He was serious. I could see it in his eyes. He would kill me, I could see him considering it. It was either me, or Mello. And I knew in that situation, I would never win.

"Matt." I whispered as I broke his concentration, I placed my hands around his neck. He loosened his grip on the gun slightly, I placed my mouth to his ear.

"If you must kill me then I insist on telling you my real name." I felt him stiffen "Someone would need to tell my family that I had been murdered. Unlike you Near wouldn't take pleasure in it." I sang sweetly, knowing that I was manipulating him. But if he was being serious I needed to be as well.

"My real name is –-"

*Click* He stiffened as I held the revolver to the back of his neck. I smiled.

"I don't intend on dying. Not tonight at least, and definitely not by your hands. Drop the gun Matt." He contemplated the situation, then removed the weapon from my head and placed in on the counter, I picked it up and put it in the back of my jeans.

I removed the gun from his neck and looked at him.

I shook my head as I put the gun pack under the counter when I had retrieved it from.

"What's happened to you Matt." I shook my head and put his gun next to mine. I pulled him onto the couch in my main living area.

"You never used to be like this. What has he done to you?" I shook my head and placed it on his shoulder as we sat down together.

"It wasn't him." He whispered as I looked up at him confused.

"I know about you and Near." He averted his gaze from me and I sat up shocked. "What?" I shook my head misunderstanding.

"You and Near. I know your…. Together." I swear I saw a tear escape from his dark blue eyes. "What?" I shook my head and straddled him. "I promise you Matt. Near and I are just friends… He's my best friend" I looked at him in the eyes and watched as his gaze darted from my lips to my eyes.

It had just dawned on me that I had straddled him, the position I was in was quite… Awkward. I felt my cheeks burning and looked down at Matt's chest. I swallowed.

"So… your family are still alive." I nodded my head, thankful for the change in topic. "Yeah. I found out not so long ago. Near helped me track them down." I smiled and looked down at him, still straddling him. "I have a little sister. And a brother." I smiled at the thought. He smiled seemingly happy for me.

Then his smile deteriorated. "What am I going to tell Mello." I looked at him and placed my hands on his chest, kissing him lightly.

I managed to say between kisses "Tell…Him…That….Your…In…Love…" He looked at me surprised, I had never admitted his feelings for me. Nor had I ever told him or made it aware that I reciprocated the feelings, bar tonight.

"And if he gets jealous…" I continued as I kissed him again, "Then he can suck it." I felt Matt smile beneath the kiss and heard him chuckle, his body shaking underneath me.

"You know I love you right?" We both smiled as I rested my head against his chest.

"I know you do." I smiled. Content with the situation. Matt could never hurt me.

"You know. My real names Mail Jeevas." I nodded my head against his chest. "Yea, Ive known for a while." I looked at him and smirked.

"Your really something aren't you?" I smiled and he kissed me, "I would never hurt you." I smiled.

"You know I love you… Right?" I looked up at him and smiled.

Mail Jevas. I nestled into his chest. I liked that name.


End file.
